Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{1}{16}+17\dfrac{9}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {17} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{10}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{10}{16}$